I Belong In Your Arms
by KRKCxForever
Summary: Saix is going on a tour in the Army, can their marriage survive?
1. It Hurts

I Belong In Your Arms

** Two Shot I came up with after watching 'So You Think Can Dance?'

Rated T: For suggested sex and because I keep crying when I read this! (I'm lame I know)

***Challenge: Read this and listen to 'My Heart Will Go On', no prize but tell me your reaction.

Six Years Ago

Saix set the last of his things in the large duffle bag, he heard someone knock on the side of his door frame. Saix shut his eyes, he gripped onto the scarf he held in his hands "Yes." He whispered in a shaky voice. He heard a sad sigh then a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He sniffed "Xemnas, please don't make this any harder." He whispered. He felt a head set against his shoulder

"I'm trying not to." He whispered. Xemnas felt Saix gently slip out of his grip, Saix looked at him with huge tears threatening to fall from his eyes

"You aren't doing a very good job." He whispered sniffing away a few tears. Xemnas stroked Saix's head softly

"I'm sorry." He watched his lover toss the scarf into the bag "Why are you packing that?" he asked. Saix sniffed

"Because I want something to remind me of you." He admitted sniffing again. Xemnas watched Saix slip on his army boots.

Six years, six years of Saix going on tour with the military and he wouldn't see him until his tour was up. Xemnas set his back against the wall putting a hand to his face

"Saix…why did you sign up for this?" he asked sniffing away tears. Saix sat on his bed not having the will to stand up

"For any reason a man would sign up for the army. To help their country." He told Xemnas putting his face in his hands. Xemnas sat next to Saix putting a hand around the man

"It will be okay." He whispered "Everything is going to be okay.". Xemnas sniffed watching Saix be on the verge of tears

"Why is this so hard? We knew this day was coming ever since we moved into the same place. We knew this day was coming when we said I do or when we adopted Sai." Saix sniffed. Like she had heard her name Sai in the other room whined, Xemnas sighed

"I'll get her." He muttered rising to stand. Saix got up faster

"Let me. This might be the last time I get to hold her for a while." He sniffed. Xemnas nodded, walking with the male into the baby room Sai whined again. Saix reached down and scooped up the little less than four months old baby girl, Xemnas watched as Saix sat down in the rocking chair next to the crib with the little girl in his arms.

Saix rocked that little girl for a long time, the door bell rung. Xemnas sighed and walked down stairs with Saix's bag in hand. Throwing the bag next to the other bags on the couch he opened the door, Marluxia stood there. There were no hellos or greetings, just a simple nod "He's with Sai?" Marluxia asked. Xemnas nodded leaning against the door frame

"It hurts." Xemnas whispered. Marluxia set a hand on Xemnas's shoulder

"I know." He muttered. Xemnas nodded putting a hand to his face, with a heavy sniff he walked up stairs with Marluxia. Saix looked up from the little girl who was sound asleep; he simply rose handing the little girl over to Marluxia. Marluxia didn't wish them a happy trip or even a safe one, he simply watch the two load their stuff into the car and drive off. Marluxia looked at the little girl in his arms "You're going to be cuddled a lot by Xemnas soon I guess. You're going to be the last thing he has to remember his Saix by." Marluxia whispered.

Xemnas drove up to the hotel, parking the car he looked at Saix. The male had been quiet for a long time, reaching over he gently squeezed Saix's hand. Saix breathed out heavily

"It hurts." He muttered, Xemnas sighed

"I know. I will mail you lots of photos I promise you. Let's just enjoy tonight okay?" Saix nodded slightly.

Walking into the hotel room used for honey moons Saix set his bags on the bed. Saix gently wrapped his arms around Xemnas

"I love you." Saix whispered. Xemnas smiled

"I love you too." He told the male. Saix rested his head against Xemnas's shoulder, Xemnas snuggled Saix close to him "You're beautiful just like the first time we stood in this room." He whispered into Saix's ear. Saix smiled

"Which time? Very first or almost two years ago?" he asked. The moment had been so special to Saix, Xemnas laughed a little

"Either time." He rubbed the back of Saix's head softly. Saix purred against the feeling of Xemnas's hand rubbing his head, he still laughed about how they met. A school field trip in middle school the two met for the first time. Both became inseparable and once in high school the two began to go out. On their wedding two year ago the two had come to this very hotel and spent a lovely honeymoon here.

Saix smiled before letting go of the man, this night was not for tears. It was a night that he wanted to hold close to him, Xemnas brushed some of Saix's hair out of his face with a warm smile on his face. Within a few moments the two were kissing entangling fingers into each other's hair, clothes dropping to the ground as Saix was laid against the bed. Yes tonight was for them to remember what it was like when they both knew that they would be spilt apart but to them that was a distant thing in their future…

…

Xemnas laid on the bed with Saix curled up next to him, the alarm was set. Holding back tears he moved so he could look at the male. Sniffing a little Xemnas wrapped his arms around the male listening to his breathing. Saix's eyes fluttered open slightly

"Hm…Xemnas?" he called sleepily. Xemnas rubbed Saix's back lightly

"Go back to sleep sweetie. I just wanted to hold you tonight." He muttered. Saix smiled and snuggled into the arms of Xemnas, Xemnas sniffed Saix's hair to hide the sniffles he had. Both didn't want the other to see the silent tears they were crying.

It was four am when the alarm went off, Xemnas groaned wanting the alarm to never ring. Saix sniffed, he was regretting this decision. Xemnas was the first to move, after climbing out of bed he glanced at Saix. Saix sniffed heavily "Saix…please…" he whispered. Saix finally burst out into tears, Xemnas reached over slipping his hand into Saix's "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." He whispered. Saix wailed into the pillow

"Xemnas…I don't want to do this any more." He whimpered. Xemnas ran his fingers through Saix's long blue hair

"What happened to the man that when we first met said that he always wanted to be in the army and fight for what was right?" Xemnas asked

"He didn't realize that the man who told him that he was going to be a famous novelist was going to the man he would say I do with." He sniffed out. Xemnas sighed

"Saix you can't let them down." Xemnas whispered. Saix sniffed holding onto Xemnas's hand tightly

"I'm scared."

"I know. I am too." Xemnas muttered letting a few tears fall.

As Xemnas and Saix arrived at the docks Xemnas helped the young man bring his bags to the check in point. Saix nodded walking up to the man checking in the men and women headed out on this boat "Name?" the man asked. Saix swallowed nervously

"Saix Makkah Sir name Lewis current Darkness." He told the man. The man nodded

"Proceed." He told the man. Xemnas and Saix walked to the edge of the loading area, Saix wrapped his arms around Xemnas tightly.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispered, Xemnas gave the man a squeeze

"Me too." Pulling away Xemnas leaned in a kissed Saix's lips making sure to get one last good taste of Saix's mouth. Once they departed Saix looked at Xemnas

"A hundred and six." He told the man trying to hide the tears. Xemnas blinked

"What?"

"I'm in the hundred and sixth battalion. Remember that." He whispered. With a nod an intercom system turned on _**Last call for check in. Please board the ship.**_ It cackled. Saix sniffed letting tears drip from his eyes "I need to go." He muttered slowly letting go of the man. Xemnas sniffed as tears dripped from both of his eyes, watching the man walked onto the ship Xemnas managed to sniff away a couple of tears. At the last moment when the ship began to pull away Saix ran up to the deck waving to Xemnas "Good bye." He whispered. Xemnas waved back

"Good bye…Saix." The boat blew it's horn and pulled away. Once the boat had disappeared into the horizon Xemnas fell to his knees sobbing.

Barely managing to get home he paid Marluxia for his job and sniffed away a few tears away. Marluxia watched the man sniff away tears

"He'll be back." Marluxia muttered walking off. Xemnas walked up to the room where Sai laid sound asleep in her crib, carefully picking her up Xemnas sat down in the rocking chair just rocking back and forth. Sniffing away tears Xemnas looked at the little girl, her smile looked a little like Saix's. Sniffing again Xemnas carefully gave that child a hug

"I miss you Saix." He whispered before bawling into the child's shoulder softly.

End of Part 1


	2. Best Present Ever

I Belong In Your Arms

**Conclusion. Really long! Just thought I would warn you!

Five Years Ago

Saix entered the last digit on the contact list, he smiled clicking button that he wanted to call the person. He heard a light chuckle, looking over his shoulder he saw Xaldin "You still trying to call your husband?" he asked. Saix nodded

"I just want to talk with him and let him know I'm safe." He told the man. Xaldin nodded taking out a folded picture of someone he broke into a sad little grin. He missed his fiancé…

-Over In Xemnas's Home

Bouncing the little girl on his knee he whined "Sai it's two in the morning. I have two chapters to write in the morning not to mention a whole day of classes I have to teach!" he whined. Sai cried out still refusing to go to sleep, Xemnas sighed. He heard the oddest ringing noise, walking over to his computer where the noise came from he noticed that someone was trying to call him over Skype. Growling a little Xemnas clicked the answer button, he figured it was a student prank calling him. His face softened when he saw who it was, Saix waved

"Hi." He whispered, Xemnas smiled

"Hi." He yawned; Sai turned her head towards the screen. She giggled and tried to reach over to him, Sai laughed

"Hi Sai." He waved. The little girl giggled Saix laughed "She keeping you awake?" he asked. Xemnas yawned

"Yes. She hates me I swear." He yawned, Saix laughed again

"She doesn't hate you. She just wants attention." He told him

"But she never sleeps when I rock her. She only does when you do it." He explained.

Sai giggled again cutely "See?" he asked. Saix rolled his eyes

"Have you ever tried singing to her?" he asked. Xemnas shook his head

"Saix…you know I'm a terrible singer."

"You are not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you aren't! I think you have a nice voice. My voice is worst than yours." He reminded the man "Besides she may like it." Xemnas glanced at the little girl who looked at her father. Xemnas sighed

"I'm guessing your not turning the call off until I sing?" he asked looking at Saix. Saix nodded, Xemnas sighed looking at the little girl "Fine." Rocking the girl for a while before he swallowed "Is there anyone else in the room?" he asked Saix glanced over his shoulder.

"Just my bunk mates, Xaldin and Xigbar. But their busy with their own stuff." He told Xemnas. Xemnas winced but sighed rocking the girl a little longer before opening his mouth

"_Golden slumber kiss your eyes,_

_Smiles await you when you rise._

_Sleep,_

_Pretty baby._

_Do not cry._

_And I'll sing you a lullaby._

_Care you know not,_

_Therefore sleep._

_While I o'ver you watch do keep._

_Sleep,_

_Pretty darling._

_Do not cry._

_And I will sing a lullaby._" Xemnas whispered to the now sleeping little girl. Saix smiled

"See you likes when you sing to her. I'm a rocker and you're a singer." Saix told him. Xemnas smiled sticking his tongue out at Saix playfully. Saix chuckled, Xemnas looked at Saix

"They cut off all your hair!" he remarked. Saix nodded

"Not all just a lot. The guys were asking if I was a girl." He explained. Xemnas nodded, the little girl sighed

"Hm…she misses you. I'm not sure how she does but she does." Saix smiled a little sadly

"I miss her too. I also miss you a lot." He told the man, Xemnas smiled

"I miss you too. Are you staying at your current location?" he asked. Saix rolled his eyes

"I hope so. I really don't want to move again." He told the man. Xemnas nodded

"Yeah it's kind of hard to mail you pictures if you're always moving." Saix laughed

"Yeah. Well I better let you go to bed. Your sure to have a busy day." He blew Xemnas a kiss "I love you." Xemnas caught the kiss before returning one of his own

"I love you too." Xemnas held up the little girl who was still sound a sleep "She loves you too." He whispered. Saix smiled waving to Sai

"Behave for your father sweetie! Love you." He whispered before hanging up. Xemnas shut down Skype for the night, bringing the little girl to her bed he laid her down tucking her in. Kissing her forehead Xemnas smiled

"Good night Sai." Looking out his window Xemnas smiled "Good morning Saix." He whispered. One year down…five more to go.

Four Years Ago

Sai looked about before spotting the man she wanted attention from; running over Sai hugged her father's leg. Xemnas felt the little girl hug him, he glanced down smiling "Hey little cutie." He said picking her up. Sai giggled talking her baby talk; Sai could walk and use the potty chair before she learned to talk. There was a familiar ringing, Xemnas clicked the accept call button. Saix smiled widely as he saw the two people he loved the most sitting together "Hey my cutie!" Xemnas waved at Saix along with Sai. Saix laughed

"Hi Xemnas, hi Sai!" he waved, Xemnas frowned

"They moved you again?" he asked. Saix rolled his eyes

"Yeah. We just finished moving in. How are things going over there?" he asked. Xemnas sighed

"I hate the current class I have to teach; too many kids think it's funny to disobey the rules." He muttered. Sai giggled; reaching a hand out to the screen she touched Saix's face. She babbled for a while, Saix laughed putting his hand up against the screen in a similar manner

"Mommy." Sai spoke. Both men blinked, before looking at Sai

"Did she…just say mommy?" Xemnas asked, Sai bounced a little

"Mommy." She repeated. Saix smiled

"She called me mommy!" he cheered. Xaldin glanced over

"Who are you talking to Saix?" he called. Saix covered his mouth embarrassed beyond belief, Xaldin's face appeared in the screen "Saix?" he asked. Xemnas laughed along side his daughter, Xaldin glanced at the screen "Oh you're talking with Xemnas again. Who's the little girl?" he asked. Saix finally uncovered his mouth

"My adopted daughter Sai." Sai whined, Xemnas looked at the little girl

"What's wrong?" Sai whined again starting to cry

"Mommy." She whined. Xaldin noticed the way he was standing was blocking Sai's view of Saix, moving out of the screen he took a seat next to Saix.

Sai sniffed again beginning to cry "Mommy!" she whined. Xemnas bounced the girl lightly

"Mommy is right there see?" he asked pointing to Saix. Sai sniffed again

"Xemnas you may need to sing to her." Xemnas made a face

"But your bunk mate is there!"

"Would you rather she cry?" Saix asked. Xemnas sighed moving the baby so she was cradled in his arms

"_Golden slumber kiss your eyes,_

_Smiles await you when you rise._

_Sleep,_

_Pretty baby._

_Do not cry._

_And I'll sing you a lullaby._

_Care you know not,_

_Therefore sleep._

_While I o'ver you watch do keep._

_Sleep,_

_Pretty darling._

_Do not cry._

_And I will sing a lullaby._" Xemnas sang to the child. Xaldin smiled

"Your right he does have a nice singing voice." He told Saix. Xemnas blushed

"Yes he does. He's even a music teacher at the local elementary school." Saix explained. Sai calmed down and looked at the screen

"Mommy!" she giggled.

Three Years Ago

"Daddy! Is mommy calling yet?" Sai asked bouncing up and down. Xemnas scooped up the little girl

"Mommy will call. He's probably just busy." He ensured the little girl. An hour later the ringing happened; Sai ran up and hit the button

"Mommy!" she cried. Xemnas walked over from the dishes he had been working on

"Hi sweetie!" Saix waved as Xemnas sat down with Sai in his lap

"Sai been all excited to see you." He explained, Saix smiled

"Oh why ever could see want to see me today?" he asked knowing the answer perfectly well. Sai jumped up and down

"Happy Birthday Mommy!" she cheered, Saix smiled

"Aw thank you sweetie." Xemnas smiled

"She got something specially prepared to you." He told his wife

"Aw what is it Sai?" Sai smiled before opening her mouth

"_My mommy helps me when I'm sick_

_My mommy helps me when I'm blue_

_Mommy helps me when I'm sad._

_Thanks, Mom, for all you do!_

_You help, you help_

_You help me feel so much better_

_You help, you help_

_You help me feel so much better._" She sang. Saix smiled, Xemnas smiled as well both started singing

"_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday Saix _(Sai Sang Mommy)

_Happy Birthday to you._" Saix laughed Sai giggled "_How old are you?_

_How old are you?_

_How old, how old,_

_How old are you?_" Sai sang. Saix burst out laughing

"A lot older than you sweetie." He laughed

"Are you older than daddy? He's already got grey hair." Sai pointed out. Xemnas looked at his daughter with a somewhat appalled look on his friend while Saix laughed

"Aw be nice to your daddy." Saix gently scolded, someone yelled at Saix again "I got to go. Thank you for the present. I love you." He waved, Xemnas and Sai waved back

"We love you too! And miss you a lot!" they called before hanging up the call.

Two Years Ago

Xemnas raised his hand to silence his class, he recently had been given the job of teaching the kids to sing for a tribute to the military and Memorial Day "Okay let's go one more time the final song!" he announced. The kids nodded, Xemnas smiled "A one, a two, a one two three!" he pointed to the group

"_If tomorrow all the things were gone,_

_I'd worked for all my life._

_And I had to start again,_

_With just my children and my wife._

_I'd thank my lucky stars_

_To be livin' here today_

'_Cause the flag still stands for freedom,_

_And they can't take that away._

_And I'm proud to be an American_

_Where at least I know I'm free_

_And I won't forget the men who died_

_Who gave that right to me_

_And I gladly stand up_

_Next to you and defend her still today_

'_Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land_

_God bless the USA_

_From the lakes of Minnesota_

_To the hills of Tennessee_

_Across the plains of Texas_

_From sea to shinning sea_

_From Detroit down to Houston_

_And New York to L.A._

_Well there's pride in every American heart_

_And its time we stand and say_

_And I'm proud to be an American_

_Where at least I know I'm free_

_And I won't forget the men who died_

_Who gave that right to me_

_And I gladly stand up_

_Next to you and defend her still today_

'_Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land_

_God bless the USA_

_And I'm proud to be an American_

_Where at least I know I'm free_

_And I won't forget the men who died_

_Who gave that right to me_

_And I gladly stand up_

_Next to you and defend her still today_

'_Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land_

_God bless the USA_" the student finished. Xemnas smiled,

"Good. Back row your off by a key on the final part but we can fix that!" he told the group, the bell rung. Xemnas smiled "Alright remind your parents that you need to be here by five thirty. We will start warms up then. I'll see you tonight!" he dismissed the kids watching them flee out into the hallway for lunch. Xemnas opened his laptop finishing the last minute preparations for the screen show he wanted to put up during a small music intermission during the final song. His Skype let him know that he had a message waiting for him, clicking on the icon he smiled. Saix had messaged him

_**Hi :-)**_ It had happened about two minutes ago and Saix was still online. Xemnas decided to see if Saix would reply if he sent him a message

_**Hi cutie ;-)**_ Apparently Saix was waiting for him because a response was almost instant

_**O/O XEMNAS!**_

_**Lol! Well you are!**_

_**/ Not in front of the bunk mates! Their laughing at me!**_

_**Oh. I'm sorry :-(**_

_**It's okay. You on break?**_

_**Yeah for about an hour, though it doesn't feeling like one.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Because I have to finish this stupid slideshow for the show tonight!**_

_**I thought that fifth grade teacher was going to do it?**_

_**She went on maturity leave.**_

_**I thought she wasn't due for another month?**_

_**She had complications…**_

_**Oh :-(**_

_**Yeah….but she called and said everything is looking okay right now**_

_**That's good :-)**_

_**Yeah. But now I got to do this stupid thing by myself!**_

_**It is hard or something?**_

_**No it's just a picture slide show but the lady I asked for photos backed out on me. Said she lost her camera.**_

There was a short pause before Saix sent a message back

_**BRB**_

_**Okay?**_

After a few minutes Saix finally messaged back. He also sent a folder. Clicking the save as button Xemnas had to wait four minutes before the folder was sent. Opening it Xemnas saw a lot of photos of Saix's battalion, some were the training and others were the men goofing around. Xemnas broke into a grin

_**I love you! *Smooch* Thank you!**_

_**^/^ I love you too. You're welcome. You also own Xigbar a thank you. That guy has been taking picture since we first met. I thought it was annoying at first but now it has proven to be useful!**_

_**Well tell him I say thank you. Some of these are nice.**_

_**i use to go 2 skool for foetagrophy.**_(A/N: I had a friend who texted me that exact line once! I had to ask what the last word was. It's suppose to be 'Photography')

Xemnas blinked, Saix's spelling had grown horrible and chat speak like.

_**Saix? What's going on?**_

_**Gwah :-( Sorry Xigbar stole my laptop. That was from him!**_

_**It's okay I was just confused. You're so proper when you message me.**_

_**Ah.**_

_**BTW what did Xigbar mean in his message? I don't have any idea what it says .;**_

_**Oh, I think it says 'I use to go school for photography.' I remember he mentioned it once when I asked him about his life before this.**_

_**Oh.**_

_**Yeah. I swear he messages like a sixteen year old . Even when he talks it sounds like he is sixteen and a surfer.**_

_**LOL. He sounds like a interesting guy.**_

_**Interesting doesn't even cover the half of it!**_

_**Well at least he is friendly than Xaldin.**_

_**I SAW THAT!**_

_**Saix?**_

_**Gwah! Sorry! Xaldin stole my laptop this time!**_

_**Why do they keep stealing your laptop?**_

_**Because some dipshit *cough cough* Xigbar* cough cough*spilled juice on their laptops. They will be fixed soon but until then this is the only access to the internet and their boyfriends.**_

_**Boyfriends?**_

_**Yeah Xaldin dating some Brit named Luxord and Xigbar is dating a kid named Demyx. Weird thing is…**_

_**Demyx sounds familiar?**_ Xemnas finished before Saix got a chance to finish his message.

_**Yeah…how did you know?**_

_**Easy. Demyx is that kid that Axel was dating for a while? Your obnoxious cousin?**_

_**Really? But that Demyx was like eighteen at the most!**_

_**He's about twenty two now.**_

_**Ew…**_

_**What?**_

_**Xigbar is like thirty nine!**_

_**O_o I think I just threw up a little.**_

_***Snickers* Xigbar is a peto bear!**_

_**i am not!**_

_**Xigbar get off Saix's computer!**_

_**ok**_

_**:-( I hate your bunk mates right now.**_

_**Aw give them a chance. Their pretty nice once you get to know them. Xaldin is a chef.**_

_**Really?**_

_**Yeah was going to get a restaurant but got called in.**_

_**That's kind of sad…**_

_**Yeah.**_

Xemnas glanced up at the clock and frowned. He sighed before sending his new message

_**Aw…Sorry but I need to go. I have to eat lunch and rush off to a quick staff meeting.**_

_**Aw :-( I'll miss you.**_

_**I'll miss you too. I miss now though.**_

_**I know…but just think I will be home in two years.**_

_**I know. I'm counting the days until you return to me ^.^**_

_**Oh really?**_

_**You left on November 24**__**th**__** four years ago. So that's 1394 days ago.**_

_**O-O Holy crap!**_

_**You return on November 24**__**th**__** in two years. It's the eighteenth right now so in six hundred and sixty four days you will return to me! ^.^**_

_**O_o**_

_**O-o**_

_**O.o You just broke my roommates brains I think.**_

_**That's fiftteen thousand nine hundred thirty six hours, nine hundred fifty six thousand hundred and sixty minutes, fifty seven million three hundred sixty nine thousand and six hundred seconds.**_

_**Xemnas!**_

_**What?**_

_**Why you got to go and do that? Now Xigbar says you're a creeper.**_

_**No just good at math. I love you. *Smooch***_

_**^/^ Love you too my crazy mathematician.**_

_**Not a mathematician, just good at numbers since I am a music teacher.**_

_**And a novelist, sorry Xigbar and Xaldin read some of the manuscript that you sent me.**_

_**It's fine. What did they think?**_

_**Xigbar likes it, and Xaldin thinks that the heroine is suppose to me as a girl. Which I know it isn't true!**_

…

_**Wait…that is suppose to be me?**_

_**I…need to go! Love you lots! **_Xemnas quickly logged off and blushed. He squeezed his eyes shut "I knew that was a bad idea." He muttered before grabbing his lunch and heading to the teacher's lounge.

-Later the Night

"_And I'm proud to be an American_

_Where at least I know I'm free_

_And I won't forget the men who died_

_Who gave that right to me_

_And I gladly stand up_

_Next to you and defend her still today_

'_Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land_

_God bless the USA…_" The kids sang. A projector screen came down and began flashing pictures of the people in the military. Some smiling, others looking serious, and some were Xigbar's goofing off pictures. Xemnas watched the screen before he noticed one he threw it, it was Saix and his bunk mates together. Saix looking pissed, a man with black dreadlocks and purple eyes looking bored (Xemnas assumed that was Xaldin since Saix had mentioned that Xaldin had a look most of the time that read bored.) and another man with long black hair and a couple of sliver streaks in it with golden eyes. He was the only one grinning like a crazed man (Xigbar.). Xemnas looked at the picture that remained up there for a minute before a different one where Saix was climbing up a rock wall with a bright red scarf wrapped around his neck. Xemnas sniffed away a few tears before raising his hands to gesture the kids to get ready to sing again

"_And I'm proud to be an American_

_Where at least I know I'm free_

_And I won't forget the men who died_

_Who gave that right to me_

_And I gladly stand up_

_Next to you and defend her still today_

'_Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land_

_God bless the USA_" the kids finished. The crowd of families happily applauded as Xemnas directed the attention to the kids who bowed. Once the pianist had been gestured to one of the kids ran up with a bouquet of flowers for Xemnas, Xemnas smiled accepting them.

Xemnas got home paying Marluxia for his job and said good night to his little girl. Opening his laptop Xemnas hesitantly logged on to Skype _Please don't want to kill me!_ He pleaded in his mind. A message popped up from Saix

_**How was the concert?**_ Xemnas sighed really hoping Saix wasn't too mad with him

_**Good. Power almost when out the moment the show started.**_

_***Snickers* That would have sucked.**_

_**Yes…are you mad at me?**_

_**No.**_

_**But I made you a girl in my novel!**_

_**I reread the novel and figured something out.**_

_**Oh?**_

_**You're the hero aren't you?**_

…

_**Knew it ^.^**_

_**How did you know?**_

_**Easy you tend to mess with things when your turned on or embarrassed. The hero does too. Also you had him call the heroine "Moon Eyes." Which is what 'Luna Ojos' translate to from Spanish to English. I think it's sweet.**_

_**o/o**_

_**LOL I got you to blush**_

_**Shut up! /**_

_**Aw! You blushed when I first told you thought you were handsome when we where in middle school.**_

_**/ Saix!**_

_**Haha! Revenge is sweet!**_

…_**I love you.**_

_**I love you too.**_

Last Year

Xemnas jotted down a few notes, the student blew a wrong note again and Xemnas wrote it down. A woman popped her head in "Mr. Darkness?" she called. Xemnas held a hand up to the student

"Yes?"

"You have a phone call, someone named Hojo Shinra? He says it's urgent." Xemnas nodded

"Alright. Take your seats and I will be right back." He told the class getting up and walking over to the woman. The woman led him back to the main office handing him the phone

"Xemnas Darkness here."

"Xemnas…I am Professor Hojo Shinra. I am the head of the medical unit. I have some sad news." A man with a nasally voice spoke.

"What do you mean."

"The battalion your husband Saix Makkah Darkness sir name Lewis was in has…been eliminated." He spoke. Xemnas gripped the phone harder

"What?"

"There was a surprise bombing. No survivors. I'm sorry to tell you this but your husband is dead." He told the man.

Xemnas felt this knees shake as he swallowed a lump in his throat "I'm sorry for your lost." The man spoke. After that he hung up, Xemnas stood there phone in hand. Tears dripping down his cheeks, Xemnas handed the woman her phone back. Xemnas sniffed away huge tears, he turned to look at the main secretary

"I need a substitute for the rest of the day. Also can you get my daughter?" Xemnas asked. The woman nodded, Xemnas sat in one of the chairs in the lobby sniffing away tears. Within minutes Sai appeared with her stuff in hand

"Daddy?" she called, Xemnas sniffed again "Daddy what's wrong?". Xemnas looked at his daughter and opened his arms for her, Sai walked over to wrapped her arms around her father would was sobbing.

Once Xemnas drove his daughter home he looked at her, tears wouldn't quit falling. Sai looked at her father "Daddy what is wrong?" she asked, Xemnas swallowed a lump in his throat. Xemnas finally let out a shaky breath

"Sai…mommy isn't coming home this year." Sai tilted her head

"Why not?" Xemnas nearly broke back into tears

"Sai…mommy is…." He sniffed "Mommy is dead." He announced. Sai was quiet for a while before she looked at her father

"What?"

"Your mother's group was killed. Mommy won't ever come back." Xemnas began wailing, his heart was torn in two. He felt Sai hug him from the side crying a little, putting his arms around his little girl Xemnas sobbed. Sai rubbed his back, she didn't know her mother personally but her father was sad

"Mommy is going to be okay. He can be our angel for now on." She whispered. Xemnas sniffed again

"Yes. Mommy will be our angel for now on."

-Over Where the War is Going On

Saix gasped, looking around he could hardly see anything! So much dust and sand had been kicked up. Crawling out from under the rumble he was under he looked about, gone. The camp he was residing in was completely gone! All that remained was the rubble of where once tents stood and trucks turned upside down. Feeling something tickling down his face he placed a hand against it, blood his face was bleeding. Looking around he saw the blood stained glass surrounding the area he once laid '_I guess one of the windshields cracked and exploded into my face_' he thought. "HELP!" he heard a familiar voice scream, running towards the sound he found Xigbar trying to assist Xaldin out from under a large pile of rubble. Saix quickly ran over pushing against the larger pieces to help move them enough to have Xaldin crawl out from under it.

Once freed Xaldin panted looking at the trail of blood leading from the spot he once laid. Saix and Xigbar panted, half of Xigbar's face was covered in blood. The man had moved half of his hair to cover one of his eyes, Saix didn't need to ask. Looking around the three men called out to see if any one else had made it, but no luck "We are the only ones left." Xigbar muttered. Sighing the three men found nothing but the long road leading to the next camp site…if they made it that far.

Five Days Before Christmas (Present Year)

The final boat pulled into the dock, women ran to their husbands hugging them. Children surrounded their family members, three men stood with their bags looking for their lovers. Two people ran over, one with short blond hair and beard with blue eyes running at full speed to Xaldin wrapping his arms around him. A boy with a blond mullet and teal eyes ran over to Xigbar hugging and smothering the man with kisses. Saix glanced around "Where's Xemnas?" he asked. Demyx frowned

"I haven't seen him. I'm getting worried, he's changed." He informed the older man. Saix raised a eyebrow

"Changed?" Saix asked Luxord nodded

"Yeah he's been so sad ever since you 'died'. He's managed to keep a job and Sai is still doing good but he's been depressed." Luxord explained, Saix ran over to the closest pay phone and dialed Xemnas's cell phone. No answer, he had just figured on leaving a message but the inbox apparently was full. Saix cursed, putting more money in the phone he dialed his home phone. No response again

"Of course he isn't home! He's still at work. Damnit!" Saix slammed the phone back on the receiver. Stressed Saix watched Luxord walk over

"It's going to be okay."

"No it's not! Xemnas thinks I'm dead! He probably hasn't checked his cell phone for months!"

"Saix don't you think…"

"He didn't use his phone for nine months when he thought we were going to break up in the eighth grade because I thought I was going to be going to a boarding school!"

"Oh wow…"

"Yeah! So fuck!" he shouted. Xaldin walked over, setting a hand on his bunk mate's shoulder he looked at him

"Saix. Think where would Xemnas be?" he asked. Saix had to think for a moment

"Probably at the school." Saix's eye lit up. Running over to the closest bus Saix hopped on the one bus that would bring him the closest to the school.

Arriving at the school he heard children singing, running towards the sound Saix peered in. Xemnas was teaching a small class of children. He did have a odd aura to him, it was like he wasn't really there. Saix sighed slipping in the room, he waited until the children had left and Xemnas was alone. Xemnas was working with some files but hadn't noticed the man behind him, Saix smiled. He was softly singing their favorite Christmas song with tears in his eyes

"_Winter snow is falling down_

_Childern laughing all around_

_Lights are turning on_

_Like a fairy tale come true_

_Sitting by the fire we made_

_You're the answer when I prayed_

_I would find someone_

_And baby I found you_

_All I want is to hold you forever_

_All I need is you more every day_

_You saved my heart_

_From being broken apart_

_You gave your love away_

_And I'm thankful every day_

_For the gift_

_Watching as you softly sleep_

_What I'd give if I could keep_

_Just this moment_

_If only time stood still_

_But the colors fade away_

_And the years will make us grey_

_But in my eyes_

_You'll still be beautiful_

_All I want is to hold you forever_

_All I need is you more every day_

_You saved my heart_

_From being broken apart_

_You gave your love away_

_And I'll thankful every day_

_For the gift_" Saix smiled clearing his throat joining the man in the last verse

"_All I want is to hold you forever_

_All I need is you more every day_

_You saved my heart_

_From being broken apart_

_You gave your love away_

_I can't find the words to say_

_That I'm thankful every day_

_For the gift_" Saix and Xemnas sang. Xemnas blinked, only he and Saix ever knew the right note for the final one. Turning around slowly he gasped, Saix smiled

"Hi." He whispered. Xemnas blinked, was this for real? Xemnas gently set a hand on Saix's cheek. It was almost two minutes before Xemnas pressed his lips to Saix's firmly, when both men were out of breath Xemnas finally released Saix's lips. It took a minute before anyone could speak again

"Your….your alive!" Xemnas gasped, Saix panted before nodding

"Yeah, the people who found us have been trying to get a hold of you for over a year now. I didn't believe them that they had no contact with you so I came home." He told the man. Xemnas ran his fingers over the new scar on Saix's face

"How did this happen?" Saix frowned.

"The bomb that went off by our bunk exploded a car window shield, I got hit by most of the glass. I'm better off than the other two, Xigbar lost an eye and Xaldin has to have a prostatic arm." He told the man. Xemnas sniffed, Saix tilted his face "What's wrong?" he felt Xemnas wrap his arms around Saix bringing him close. Xemnas buried his nose into the crook of Saix's neck

"I thought I lost you." He muttered on the verge of tears, Saix nodded

"I know. I'm never leaving your side again." Xemnas sniffed

"But your going to have to go back eventually." Saix shook his head

"Not any more." He told the man.

Xemnas pulled away with confusion in his eyes, Saix pointed to one of his ears "I lost a good amount of hearing in this ear, even with a hearing aid I don't have enough to pass the health requirements. Would have interfered with my abilities, so they honorably discharged me and my bunk mates." He explained. Xemnas's lip quivered before both of his arms latched around Saix's waist and proceeded to make love to every corner of Saix's mouth. Once Xemnas departed Saix smiled at the man "I've miss you so much." He told the man. Xemnas sniffed wiping away a couple of tears

"I've missed you too. Saix I love you so much. Don't ever leave me like that again." He whispered. Saix smiled pressing their foreheads together

"I love you too. I won't leave you ever again, I belong in your arms." He told the man. Xemnas smiled slipping his hand into Saix's

"Come. Let's go give Sai the best Christmas present she has ever gotten." He told the man.

Xemnas sat in his daughter's first grade class, they were just finishing up their final piece of work for the day. Xemnas had given the group a piece of paper and asked what the wanted the most for Christmas, Xemnas and Sai both knew well that Xemnas couldn't play favorites when it came to his daughter being in one of his music classes. Saix was to wait out in the hallway, once the kids where done they gave their papers to the teacher who gave them to Xemnas. Xemnas flipped through a few reading off what the students had wrote, usually he skipped over his daughter's but this time he pulled it out "All I want for Christmas is my daddy to be happy again." Xemnas read, the class laughed. Xemnas looked at the group "Why is that so funny?" he asked. No one responded "I think it's kind of sweet." Xemnas muttered to himself. A student raised his hand

"Why do you want to know?" he asked once Xemnas pointed to him, Xemnas smiled walking over to Sai. Sai smiled sweetly

"Sai why do you think daddy is sad?" he asked. Sai looked at her father

"Daddy's best friend died." Sai knew it was strange for two men to be married so she referred to Saix as Daddy's best friend in public. Xemnas nodded and rose to the door, opening it he winked at Saix who walked in. Even with the new 'x' shaped scare on his face Sai new the man, getting up with tears in eyes Sai ran over and hugged the man tightly. Saix sniffed, he missed Sai. He had been the one to convince Xemnas to adopt a child, he had been the one who when Sai got sick found out he could rock the girl to sleep.

Sai sniffed "Mommy." She whispered quietly. Saix stroked her head softly

"Hey there sunshine." He muttered. Sai smiled softly

"Best Christmas ever." She muttered.

Christmas Eve

"Oh Saix you have grown!" Xemnas's mother laughed hugging the man. Saix smiled, they had already been loved on by his family who cried knowing their son wasn't dead. Now it's Xemnas's family's turn. Both families had cried the moment Saix walked in through that door. Of course Xemnas was happier than he had been when Saix had said yes to being his eternal lover. He had his man back. His whole family had been brought back together, Saix laughed

"I think I'm the same height as before." He told the woman. The group laughed, finally the attention got shifted away from Saix has Sai came out of her room in her new Christmas dress. Saix sat down next to Xemnas slipping his hand into Xemnas's

"Your family is happy." He whispered, Xemnas smiled kissing Saix's cheek

"More importantly I am happy. I got my husband back, my daughter finally got to meet the man she calls mommy. Most importantly…" Xemnas brushed some of Saix's hair out of his face "You're safe. And this has to be the best Christmas I could have ever asked for." He whispered before pulling the man into a warm kiss. Once they departed he smiled "Merry Christmas Saix. Mi luna ojos." He whispered. Saix smiled back

"Merry Christmas Xemnas, mein schatz sliver. (My sliver treasure)" Saix whispered back.

The End

Note: Sai is the name of Xemnas and Saix's daughter on a old Sims game I had. Also Saix did want to be in the army on my game for some reason. I loved the fact that he was a Army man while Xemnas was a Evil Leader. ^^

Anyways no Moment from my life this time. Tired as fuck and headed to bed. Have a few other stories I'm adding tomorrow but I may vanish for a while (Midterms YUCK!)


End file.
